The invention relates to the application of grips to handles, such as to a golf club shaft. However, the invention also relates to application of any type of tubular grip such as a baseball bat grip.
Conventionally, a grip is applied to a golf club handle by placing the golf club shaft in a vice at a particular orientation. The grip is then lubricated by applying solvent such as white spirits into the grip and on the area of the shaft. The shaft may be covered with tape which provides the adhesive. Alternatively, the adhesive may be provided by a liquid adhesive applied directly to the shaft. While the shaft is clamped in the vice, the grip is pushed down over the shaft. This task must be carried out very quickly, before the lubricating effect of the solvent diminishes. It must also be carried out very carefully to ensure that the grip does not twist or distort locally at any location. Further, it is also important to ensure that the grip maintains a correct alignment by visually aligning markings on the grip with a datum such as a part of the clamp. After the grip has been pushed down over the shaft, a final check is made to ensure that it is in correct alignment and is not distorted.
Variations of this basic method are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,026 (Karsten) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,706 (Cresse). It is also known to use large items of equipment which automate to application of a grip in manufacturing environments, as described in Japanese Specification No. JP 07233803 (Nichigo). The system described in the latter specification has four aligned stations, one of which supports the end of a grip and allows injection of air so that the grip is expanded as it is pushed onto the shaft.
At the other end of the system, there is a support which supports the end of the shaft. The system also has a pair of compression mechanisms which compress the grip intermediate the ends. The various stations of the system are relatively movable to cause the grip to be pushed over the shaft.
While the equipment described in the above specifications are generally suitable for manufacturers or professionals, they do not allow grips to be applied by the and user. This leads to the major disadvantage of users being slow to replace grips as they become worn because of the inconvenience of giving the item to specialists. Taking the example of golf, this can result in players using clubs which have poor grips, which affects enjoyment of the game.
Attempts have been made to facilitate easier application of grips by the end user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,031 (McLendon) describes a grip which is rolled down onto the shaft. While this does allow application of a grip by an end user, it appears that the requirement for high material flexibility limits the choice of grip material which may be used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,250 (Sokolowski) describes a hand tool which extends along the length of the shaft and between the shaft and the grip to allow easier pushing of the grip onto the shaft. However, it appears that application of the grip to achieve the desired alignment would still be quite difficult for the end user.
The invention is therefore directed towards providing an apparatus and a method for application of a grip to a handle which provide for very simple and quick application of a grip by end users.
According to the invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a tubular grip to a handle, the apparatus comprising:
gas pump having a valve for connection to a cap hole of a grip, and
a grip guide comprising:
guide body having a through-hole for receiving a handle, and
means for engaging the mouth of a grip.
Preferably, said engagement means comprises at least one pair of opposed teeth mounted for engaging the inner bore of the mouth of a grip.
In one embodiment, the teeth are resiliently mounted for radial movement outwardly to engage the grip mouth.
Preferably, the teeth are mounted whereby longitudinal movement of the handle through the guide causes outer radial movement of the teeth.
Ideally, the teeth are mounted on cantilevered supports having bevelled inner surfaces.
In one embodiment, the guide has a line of weakness to allow it to be broken off the handle after application of the grip.
In another embodiment, the guide has a pair lines of weakness between which there is a tear-off portion, and a tab connected to the tear-off portion to allow it to be torn off. Preferably, the line of weakness extends in the longitudinal direction along the guide.
In another embodiment, the line of weakness extends circumferentially around the guide.
In one embodiment, the guide comprises a flange which may be gripped by the user to pull the guide and grip along the shaft.
Preferably, the flange is splayed out for easy engagement of the guide with the shaft.
Preferably, the gas pump is an air pump.
In one embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a cap hole valve having a circumferential notch for snap-fitting engagement with the grip.
According to another aspect, the invention provides an apparatus for applying a tubular grip to a handle, the apparatus comprising:
a grip guide comprising:
a guide body having a through-hole for receiving a handle, and
means for engaging the mouth of a grip.
In one embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a valve means for connection of the grip to a pump means at an aperture in the grip, such as a cap hole.
According to another aspect, the invention provides a method of applying a tubular grip to a handle, the method comprising the steps of:
presenting the mouth of the grip to the end of the handle and engaging the mouth with a guide which embraces the handle,
expanding the grip by injection of a gas into the grip and simultaneously causing the guide to pull the grip along the handle until the grip is in position on the handle, and
removing the guide.
Preferably, the guide comprises teeth which are pushed outwardly to engage the grip mouth at its inner bore as the guide is pushed onto the handle.
In one embodiment, the teeth are pushed outwardly by action of the leading end of the handle pushing against bevelled inner surfaces of teeth supports.
Ideally, the guide is removed after application of the grip by breaking it. Ideally, the guide is broken along a line of weakness.
In one embodiment, the guide is broken by pulling a tab to remove a tear-off portion between a pair of lines of weakness.
Preferably, the grip is expanded by injection of air from a pump.
In one embodiment, the grip is aligned on the handle during application by alignment of the tab on the guide with a datum.